Too little Too late
by Kagome Juh
Summary: Um namoro pela parte dela cheio de amor, dele pura diversão. Depois do flagrante e sem ela, ele percebe seu real sentimento. Seria tarde para o perdão? Inu


**Nota:** Minha primeira Oneshot e espero que gostem, escutem a musica xD É melhor na hora de ler E se quiserem assistir ao video para entender algumas imagens que tem na fic fiquem a vontade (Inclusive, se quiser deixar o vídeo no Youtube rodando enquanto você lê pra não precisar baixar a música). Espero que gostem . Vamos a fic \o/

* * *

_**Too Little Too Late**_

**Por:** Juju ou Juh ou Juliana ou Kagome Juju Assis. Como preferirem XD

* * *

** Too little To late - Jojo  
**

O show da virada do ano, um lindo show, cantores e cantoras reunidos para festejar cantando (utilizando suas belas vozes) para o país inteiro. Essa data e esse dia, dias de felicidade, imensa felicidade! Não para uma das cantoras dali, não para Kagome Higurashi. Lentamente subia as escadinhas ao escutar o final do discurso que lhe apresentava as todas aquelas pessoas em frente ao palco, suspirou tentando conter as lágrimas que se rolassem borrariam sua maquiagem, colocou a mão no peito antes do último degrau, sentiu a vontade de chorar passar e ouviu seu nome mais uma vez, forçou um sorriso e entrou no enorme palco.

Um lindo hanyou cochilava ao assistir o show da virada pela TV, sua casa não era longe do local, mas preferira ficar em casa com suas recentes mágoas – que ele descobriu sentir agora – solitário, a pensar nas tantas burradas que fizera naquele ano. Com suas orelhas sensíveis Inuyasha ouviu o nome de Kagome, seus olhos sem brilho se abriram e olharam para a TV e viu a chamarem novamente assim a moça entrando linda como sempre. Ela usava o vestido que ele amava – sim ele conhecia aquele vestido – ela o usava quando saíram para festejar o sucesso de Kagome. Levantou se e acomodou se melhor no sofá, e se pos a observar Kagome... Com os orbes âmbares sem o brilho intenso.

Kagome cumprimentou fingindo alegria para todo aquele público e com os telespectadores. Seu vestido branco com alguns brilhos era de um ombro só, nas costas era nu e como era muito curto a jovem usava um short jeans por baixo, estava linda. Seus cabelos negros cascateavam em suas costas e seus olhos azuis sem brilho fingiam mostrar emoção de estar naquele palco. Colocou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha e suspirou, todos pararam para escutar o que a famosa cantora falaria.

- Essa música é uma música inédita, temo que ela ainda não foi escutada por vocês... – Ela disse olhando toda aquela multidão – Já que nem na internet foi parar. Ficou só entre nós da banda, já que também é nova, representa um sentimento... Uma fase – Ela sorriu triste e abaixou o olhar, daria conta de cantá-la? Daria um fim definitivo aquela relação? – Se chama Too little Too late. – Ela terminou e o toque da canção começou, e ela o acompanhou.

**Come with me**

**stay the night**

**you say the words but boy it don't feel right**

**what do you expect me to say?**

**You know it's just too little too late**

(Venha comigo, fique a noite

Você fala as palavras mas menino isso não parece

certo

O que você espera que eu fale?

Você sabe que é um pouco tarde)

_Carregando um urso de pelúcia que Inuyasha ganhou para ela, Kagome, naquele enorme parque de diversões, sorrindo e pulando alegremente acariciando o enorme bichinho, avistou a máquina de tirar fotos, sorriu alegre e puxou o namorado até aquela máquina, Inuyasha riu e entrou com Kagome._

Kagome começou a cantar, sim, daria um fim definitivo. Mas nunca se esqueceria de tais lembranças...

**You take my hand**

**and you say you've changed**

**but boy you know your begging don't fool me**

**because to you it's just a game**

**You know it's just too little too late**

(Você pega minha mão, e diz que mudou

mas menino, você sabe que as suas juras não me

convencem

porque isso pra você é só um jogo

Você sabe que é um pouco tarde)

_Deitada em sua cama, olhava para fora da janela que mostrava uma chuva, estava sozinha. Terminara com Inuyasha ao o pegar em flagrante, sempre achara que o namorado era fiel, nunca acreditara quando as amigas contavam que ele a traía, sempre confiou naquele hanyou. Olhou para as fotinhas daquela máquina no parque no painel, levantou-se calmamente e foi até elas as arrancando de lá e as acariciando. _

Mas também não esqueceria o tanto o hanyou lhe machucara. O tanto de sofrimento que passou pelo fato de ter visto-o com aquela mulher na festa de um amigo deles. Enquanto cantava colocou a mão no peito, e observou a platéia mexer os braços no ritmo que a música fazia até ali.

Não bastou escutar o primeiro verso da música para que Inuyasha se levantasse e correndo indo até o carro. Não queria que Kagome desse um fim definitivo, não podia! Ele tentara falar com a morena, sempre ligando para sua casa, mas ela não atendia, estava arrependido do sofrimento que causou à jovem... Até chorar chorou. Nunca chorara por ninguém, nem por sua mãe que quando ele era criança faleceu. Já estava na rua escutando a rádio que transmitia a música que lhe feria ao pensar que se o início já lhe falava que era tarde demais... O resto seria pior.

**So let me on down**

**cause time has made me strong**

**I'm starting to move on**

**I'm gonna say this now**

**your chance has come and gone**

**and you know**

(Então me deixe

Porque o tempo me fortaleceu

Estou começando a seguir em frente

Eu vou dizer isso agora

Sua chance veio e foi

e você sabe)

_Inuyasha e alguns amigos jogavam bola, e ali do lado em cima do capô do carro Kagome lia um livro. Os cabelos cascateavam encaracolados por cima da superfície dura do carro, um short jeans deixava à mostra as perfeitas pernas da moça, uma blusa de frio com as mangas regaçadas cobri uma regata azul claro, e os lindos olhos azuis estavam cobertos com um óculos de sol. Kagome escutou o som de o apito afirmar que a pequena partida havia acabado e ao ver seu namorado se aproximar o abraçou, rindo disse três palavras que não o escutava dizer para ela nunca: Eu te amo._

Kagome cantara com emoção, os fâns sentiam isso e adoravam. Mesmo alguns já começando a se entristecer com tal letra. Kagome pensava no que falava, e sentia se triste em saber que dava um fim definitivo aquele casal... A sua vida com Inuyasha.

Inuyasha já estava na metade do caminho e ouvir aquela última parte lhe doeu, saber que Kagome que lhe falava aquilo, que não havia mais chance lhe deixava triste, lhe deixava deprimido. Talvez até mais do que já estava, a amava! Depois de perceber que a perdera também percebeu que nutria amor por ela, não sabia porque havia traído-a tantas vezes, não sabia porque tinha feito tantas canalhices, e não sabia porque nunca havia dito que a amava.

**It's just too little too late**

**a little too wrong**

**and I can't wait**

**boy you know all the right things to say**

**you know it's just too little too late**

**You say you dream of my face**

**but you don't like me**

**you just like the chase**

**to be real it doesn't matter anyways**

**You know it's just too little too late**

**yeah yeah it's just too little too late**

(Está um pouco tarde

Um pouco errado

e eu não posso esperar

Menino, você sabe todas as coisas certas a dizer

Você sabe que está um pouco tarde

Você disse que sonha comigo

Mas você não gosta de mim

Você só gosta de me perseguir

Pra ser realista isso não importa de nenhuma forma

Você sabe que é um pouco tarde)

_Kagome usava um conjunto de saia e blusa preto com missanguinhas. A blusa tinha pequenas mangas e as costas nus, e a saia era pequena no estilo bogolê. Estava maquiada de uma maneira que realçava os lindos olhos azuis e seus lábios com o brilho pareciam mais carnudos. Andava lentamente já chegando à casa de seu amigo onde encontraria Inuyasha, subiu a pequenina escada da entrada e em meio à "multidão" que estava naquela festa foi conseguindo espaço para passar. Andou por todos os cômodos, mas somente o encontrou em um dos quartos com Kagura, uma mulher sensual e bonita, não estavam na cama, mas estariam se ela tivesse demorado. Fechou a porta com força, e antes de fechar trocou um olhar decepcionado com o Hanyou._

Kagome cantou o refrão e viu várias pessoas gritarem seu nome, gritarem que estava linda e tudo mais. Foi até a ponta do palco e sorriu triste para a enorme platéia.

Inuyasha acelerou não podia deixar que depois de sua descoberta Kagome terminasse tudo assim, com aquelas palavras. Mudou de marcha decidido e acelerou, ainda tinha esperanças... Esta é a última que morre não é?

**I was young and in love**

**I gave you everything but it wasn't enough**

**and now you wanna communicate**

**You know it's just too little too late**

(Eu era uma jovem apaixonada

Eu dei tudo de mim, mas ainda não era o suficiente

E agora você quer se comunicar

Você sabe que é um pouco tarde)

_Kagome observava todas as fotos do painel, todas aquelas que marcavam momentos felizes os quais ela achava compartilhar com Inuyasha. O telefone tocava insistente, e-mails e mais e-mails chegavam a sua caixa de entrada – Tudo de inuyasha – Mas a garota não atendia, não respondia nenhum... Não queria mais saber de Inuyasha... E das emoções que o hanyou lhe proporcionava._

Kagome sorriu ao ver a platéia gritar que estava com ela. Ela sabia que eles sabiam que aquilo não era somente uma música, gostavam dela por ela lhes passar seus sentimentos que muitas vezes se identificavam. Era apaixonada pela música, pela arte de cantar e expor tudo! Era ela que compunha as músicas já que eram seus sentimentos que era passados nos shows. Kagome nunca teve uma de suas músicas esquecidas, por mais que escutassem não se enjoavam da música somente se viciavam mais e mais.

Inuyasha pensou no que Kagome falou... Pensou que ela deu tudo de si, mas ele... Não.

**Go find someone else**

**in letting you go I'm loving myself**

**you got a problem**

**but don't come asking me for help**

**Cause you know**

(Vá achar outro alguém

Ao deixar você ir

Eu estou me amando

Você tem um problema

Mas não venha me pedir ajudar

Porque você sabe)

_Em um parque, Kagome e Inuyasha brincavam, corriam, e riam. Kagome acreditava que naquela época ele a amasse que ele lhe era fiel, e nunca se esqueceria de tais lembranças. Mas olhando a foto que tirara com ele naquela dia Kagome sentiu uma pontada, era como se descobrir a verdade lhe dissesse que era preciso esquece-lo. Que tais lembranças seriam esquecidas... Tinham que ser esquecidas._

Kagome cantou aquela última parte com rancor, sabia que não podia guardar do lindo hanyou um sentimento assim, mas não conseguia, ao pensar que ele a tratara como nada lhe deixava triste e furiosa. Kagome abriu os olhos que naquele momento estavam fechados, o brilho das lágrimas atraiu o olhar de vários fans, talvez até todos.

Ouvir a voz de rancor de Kagome foi como um tiro a perfurar seu peito. Inuyasha se desesperou e correu, olhava os sinais verdes e passava correndo, olhava os amarelos e mesmo assim passava correndo, chegou a passar um sinal vermelho para chegar rápido, desviava dos carros como em filmes e ouvia a música pela rádio, desesperado, já que seu amor recém descoberto... Corria sério perigo de ser desprezado.

**It's just too little too late**

**a little too wrong**

**and I can't wait**

**boy you know all the right things to say**

**you know it's just too little too late**

**You say you dream of my face**

**but you don't like me**

**you just like the chase**

**to be real it doesn't matter anyways**

**You know it's just too little too late**

(Está um pouco tarde

Um pouco errado

e eu não posso esperar

Menino, você sabe todas as coisas certas a dizer

Você sabe que está um pouco tarde

Você disse que sonha comigo

Mas você não gosta de mim

Você só gosta de me perseguir

Pra ser realista isso não importa de nenhuma forma

Você sabe que é um pouco tarde)

_Kagome observava agora o painel vazio, e as fotos todas no chão aos seus pés, observava seu quarto com roupas e lembranças de Inuyasha, e seus olhos bateram em uma saco de lixo preto. _

Kagome olhou para a platéia e animou-os para balançarem os braços. Deixou uma lágrima escapar ao lembrar de mais momentos, é como se com aquela música ela estivesse liberando as lembranças para vagarem pelo mundo, estaria deixando-as para traz a fim de se sentir livre e começar o novo ano... Com vida nova.

_O quarto estava escuro, velas acesas iluminavam vagamente a escuridão, peças de roupas jogadas em todos os cantos do quarto e gemidos eram escutados no cômodo. Respirações se chocavam e corpos se sentiam, corações aceleravam e beijos davam mais gosto. Inuyasha acariciava todo o corpo de Kagome e esta gemia de prazer, estavam se amando – era o que Kagome acreditava – estavam ali a mais de horas sentindo prazer, aproveitando um ao outro, aproveitando as preliminares, e depois a própria relação, até chegarem ao clímax, se amariam. Um sentindo o corpo do outro, o gosto do outro, um ao outro._

Inuyasha freou bruscamente e parou o carro na garagem vip após passar pelos seguranças se identificando. Saiu do carro e correu até o elevador, dali se escutava a música, e deprimido o hanyou escutava o fim de tudo.

**I can love with all of my heart baby**

**I know I have so much to give(I have so much to give)**

**with a player like you I don't have a prayer**

**That's the way to live**

**Oooh no it's just too little too late yeah**

(Eu posso amar com todo meu coração, baby

Eu sei que eu tenho muito a dar( Eu sei que tenho

muito a dar)

Com um jogador como você, eu não tenho que rezar

Esse é o modo de viver

(Oh Não) É um pouco tarde)

_A chuva batia forte na terra, o vento balançava as árvores, e Kagome saía decidida do quarto até a sala com o saco de lixo cheio na mão. Abriu a porta dos fundos e o vento junto com a brisa levaram algumas lágrimas da jovem, seria ali e naquele dia que se livraria de todas as lembranças, talvez não todas... - O vento levou as lagrimas, transmitindo toda a tristeza para o ar que já a tinha. - O urso de pelúcia, as roupas do hanyou. As fotos deixaria ali para mostrar para seus netos e contar o tanto aprendera com Inuyasha – Sim, aprendera – e riria da bobeira que os dois davam. Saiu para o jardim dando a volta na casa para chegar ate o lixeiro, a chuva batia em seu corpo e limpava as más energias, molhava sua roupa e lavava o último rastro de perfume masculino de seu corpo. Kagome em passos decididos abriu a tampa do lixeiro e deixou ali as tais lembranças de um relacionamento._

Kagome cantava com toda a emoção que conseguia passar, cantava com tudo que conseguia dar ao público, cantava tentando passar aquilo que sentia: Frustração, tristeza, decepção. Sentimentos, muitos sentimentos que ela não agüentava mais dentro de si, sentimentos que tinha que passar para alguém para que sentissem o que ela sentia. Kagome observava mais atentamente a platéia agora, e via pessoas chorando, homens e mulheres, adolescentes e adultos. Identificavam-se com a música e ela sabia disso, olhou para todos com uma expressão acolhedora, mas ainda assim cantava com todas as suas energias.

_Inuyasha batia na casa de Kagome, este já havia tentado falar com ela de outros modos, mas a morena não o atendia, não queria conversar. Mas ele queria! Ele queria tentar explicar algo muito obvio, mas mesmo assim queria reatar o namoro. Queria explicar que com aquilo tudo... Percebera o que realmente sentia pela morena. Kagome ouviu a porta, mas não foi até ela, foi até sua sala de TV e se lembrou das vezes que o hanyou não a deixava assistir algo que ela gostava ou não lhe dava amassos para assistir futebol. Sua tristeza aumentou e deixou o Hanyou a bater na porta até ir embora. _

Inuyasha corria pelo corredor dos camarins afoito, tinha que chegar e rápido até perto do palco... Não podia deixar que Kagome terminasse assim... Tudo o que ele descobrira sentir e sonhava, não podia terminar agora e nem nunca. Amava, finalmente amava quem o amava, sentia o medo terrível de perdê-la... Aquele medo que nos corrói e nos deixa sem forças e razão para lutar contra ele. Corria desesperado... Não queria que aquilo terminasse assim... Como queria que ela lhe aceitasse de volta… Como queria.

**It's just too little too late**

**a little too wrong**

**and I can't wait**

**boy you know all the right ****things to say**

**you know it's just too little too late**

**You say you dream of my face**

**but you don't like me**

**you just like the chase**

**to be real it doesn't matter anyways**

**You know it's just too little too late**

**you know it's just too little too late**

(Está um pouco tarde

Um pouco errado

e eu não posso esperar

Menino, você sabe todas as coisas certas a dizer

Você sabe que está um pouco tarde

Você disse que sonha comigo

Mas você não gosta de mim

Você só gosta de me perseguir

Pra ser realista isso não importa de nenhuma forma

Você sabe que é um pouco tarde)

_Kagome colocava as fotos em uma gaveta e a trancava. Não queria ver aquelas fotos novamente tão cedo, e não queria que ninguém visse também. Mesmo sendo uma famosa cantora, o pessoal da vizinhança já eram amigos da jovem há muito tempo então não a incomodavam nem nenhum outro fan. Todos respeitavam o espaço da moça, e ainda sim era conhecida por todo o país com suas músicas sentimentais. Aquelas que transmitem tudo que um dia tivemos vontade de expor, de mostrar para os outros saberem como nos sentíamos. Kagome olhou para fora da janela, à chuva já parava, agora somente garoava. Era como se a chuva estivesse forte quando o choro e a tristeza da garota estava no auge... E agora, com tudo supostamente "resolvido", garoava._

Kagome cantava com força na voz, com vontade na voz. Fazia todos sentirem o que ela sentia naquele momento, e que todos entendessem o que ela falava assim sendo testemunhas de algo que nem eles mesmo sabiam. Observava todos cantarem junto dela, observava que naquele dia que eles conheciam a música, mas que com seu toque, todos já sabiam. Deixou que disfarçadas lágrimas rolassem pelo rosto e continuava a cantar.

Inuyasha ouvia tudo, e seu coração disparou ao ver que chegava perto do palco. Viu as escadas que subiam até o palco no fim do corredor e já não corria mais. Sentiu seu coração parar na boca, sentiu seus olhos encherem de água e seu corpo tremer. Tinha medo – Sim, medo – Da decisão definitiva de Kagome, tinha medo da morena não lhe escutar, tinha o simples medo da rejeição – aquela que ele proporcionou à Kagome. – Tinha medo da nova vida que teria, sem ter o que queria, e pensava como fora burro ao desperdiçar a chance da possível felicidade. Olhou a alguns metros a terrível escada, parecia pior a cada momento que chegava perto do que decidiria. Seu coração estava na boca, sua mente não raciocinava, sua boca seca e passos lentos e pequenos o fazia perceber o terrível medo da rejeição que ele estava sentindo simplesmente aumentar.

**It's just too little too late**

**a little too wrong**

**and I can't wait**

**boy you know all the right things to say**

**you know it's just too little too late**

**You say you dream of my face**

**but you don't like me**

**you just like the chase**

**to be real it doesn't matter anyways**

**You know it's just too little too late**

(Está um pouco tarde

Um pouco errado

e eu não posso esperar

Menino, você sabe todas as coisas certas a dizer

Você sabe que está um pouco tarde

Você disse que sonha comigo

Mas você não gosta de mim

Você só gosta de me perseguir

Pra ser realista isso não importa de nenhuma forma

Você sabe que é um pouco tarde)

A música acabou, e recebendo gritos de vivas e de fans histéricos Kagome se despediu pensando que naquele palco a palavra Tristeza poderia ficar, a palavra decepção poderia ficar, e todos aqueles sentimentos tristes ficariam. Virada do ano, vida nova, mal podia esperar pelo ano que vinha, pelo ano que teria de novas turnês. Iria investir no trabalho, e aquela música, cantaria para varias pessoas talvez tentando passar a importância de algo que depois de desperdiçado... Era tarde de mais para recuperar. Kagome ainda chorando e sorrindo tristemente dava tchau e agradecia o carinho de todos e por último naquele maravilhoso palco desejou o feliz ano novo para todos. Olhou para a escadinha e saiu dali sob aplausos gerais, aplausos emocionados das pessoas que ela conseguira tocar, em casa assistindo à TV pessoas se abraçavam e tentavam aproveitar um único momento de reflexão... Seus pés encontraram o primeiro degrau para a descida do palco, e foram encontrando os outros degraus até encontrar o chão. Seus olhos se fecharam e as lágrimas caíram, seu coração doía e sua face se transformava, não conseguia mais segurar, conseguira por muito tempo naquele palco, mas já não conseguia mais. Seus olhos se abriram e as lágrimas pararam de vir, não por felicidade, nem por surpresa. Mas sim por estar prestes de dar O fim.

- Kagome... – Inuyasha dizia se aproximando lentamente da cantora – Eu te amo, agora eu sei e tenho certeza disso... Kagome por favor, me dê outra chance. – Ele pedia desesperado, seus olhos mostravam tal desespero – cheio de lagrimas – a morena chegou a sentir pena do hanyou, mas decidiu fazer aquilo que a muito planejava... Esquece-lo. Viu a morena começar a caminhar e passar por si sem nem olhar para o hanyou somente dizendo uma frase. A qual tirou todas as forças de Inuyasha para lutar naquele momento, todas as esperanças e o que fez deixar que as lágrimas – coisas raras – rolassem no rosto todas as mostra. Os passos firmes em câmera lenta na mente do hanyou, e as palavras frias mais pesadas que o possível.

- É um pouco tarde não é Inuyasha?

_**oOo**_

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado Eu gostei de escrever, apesar que a original que eu tinha feito foi deletada do pc e eu tive que reescrever xD Mas gostei dessa também. Espero que tenham gostado, e como ela foi minha primeira OneShot, mandem...**

**Reviews**, **Reviews, ****Reviews,**** Reviews e mais ****Reviews :D  
**

**_Bjux :)_  
**


End file.
